dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath of a Titan
'Summary' Fox is taken by Zeus and made into a goddess of sexiness. When Wolf finds out he takes red to get her back. 'Transcript' (Shows Fox heading home from work. She suddenly stops when a light sines over her) Fox: What the? Booming Voice: Fox! Fox: God? Zeus: You wish, it is I, Zeus. The god of Olympus! Fox: Okay... what do you want? Zeus: You are going to be new goddess of sexiness! Fox: Isn't Aphrodite enough as the goddess of love? Zeus: Meh, that bitch is always going on about love that it makes me sick! You on the other hand, are what men love and love to see in a girl! therefore you are going to be the goddess of love! Fox: Thanks, but no thanks. I like being a mortal. Besides, I don't think Wolf would like knowing that you took me away. but thanks for the offer. Zeus: You misunderstand, I'm not offering... (Grabs Fox) I'm forcing! Wolf will never know about this (Laughs) Fox: Help! Let me go! (Zeus then flies off to Olympus. Meanwhile at Wolf's cabin) Red: (waiting at the window) Man! Where is Fox? She should have been here a minute ago. Wolf: (Playing Gods in Wars online) Will you stop acting like a lonely bitch? I'm busy. Game: Over god kill! Wolf: Suck my golden balls of godly strength bitches. (Suddenly then power goes out) Wolf: GOD DAMN IT!!! (Aphrodite appears) Red: Damn, it might not be Fox, but I'll take it. Aphrodite: I need your help Wolf. Red: Why can't I help? I got the sword of godly might right here. (Points to his crotch) Aphrodite: Maybe later, but i need Wolf's help to get back at that asshole Zeus. Wolf: First, what would a goddess need with a mortal and second, why the sour mood at him? Aphrodite: He has taken your friend Fox against her will to make her a goddess in Olympus and he called me a useless bitch. Wolf and Red: WHAT!?! Aphrodite: I know, and after all I've done for... Wolf: I don't give even a speck of shit about you! I'm going to give Olympus a taste of my apocalypse! Red: Wait for me! No one takes Foxy girl away from me! Aphrodite: If you really want to cause chaos on Olympus you will need a weapon. Wolf: (Stops) keep talking. Aphrodite: I give you the Blade of Olympus. It has the powers of the gods. it only works when you face powerful beings. Wolf: Sweet! For this I would give you sex beyond a goddess' desire, but I don't want to run the risk of killing you after.But thanks for the sword anyways. Red: I'm up for the offer if you want? Aphrodite: If you both go knock the shit out of Zeus, Wolf can keep the blade and Red can meet me in my chambers. Red: Wait how did you know our names? Wolf: She's a goddess dumbass. Red: Oh! I thought she was an alien from the ninth dimension. Wolf: Don't worry goddess of pussy, consider Zeus a pile of shit under my boot. (Wolf and Red head out to Mt. Olympus) Aphrodite: Payback is a goddess bitch Zeus. (At Mt Olympus) Zeus: Gods and goddesses of Olympus! I have made you a new Goddess! Foxethena the goddess of Sex! (Shows Fox as a goddess in silky white clothes. The male gods dropped their jaws and the goddesses became real jealous at the sight of Fox) Posiden: I'll let her ride my water horse any day. Zeus: She will always be by my side and our mountain will be the greatest place to be. Fox: You are making a very terrible mistake. Also that is a terrible name you gave me. Zeus: You are mine to keep and you will always stay here! No one will ever... Hermes: Zeus, there is something coming. (shows a missile heading at them) Zeus: stupid mortals, you can't kill a god like that! (Zeus tries to throw a lighting bolt at it but it makes a tricky maneuver to evade the bolt) Hades: Ha! you missed. let a real god try. (Hades throws a huge fireball but just misses as the missile dives down out of the way) Zeus: That does it! Everyone fire! (all the gods fire at the missile and strike it. Out of the explosion Wolf and Red leap from the fire and land on top of the mountain) Red: We meet again Zuesbag. Fox: (held back by Zeus) Wolf help! Wolf: Look here god of shit. You let her go right now and I will only break your god limbs. If you don't I will kill you all in the most humiliating way. Aeries: Stupid mortal. you can't threaten a god. Zeus: I hear you are feared on the earth by mortals. Well let's see how you show fear in to might of gods. Hercules! kill this little shit! Hercules: (Comes out showing his great size and muscular body) Prepare to face a god mortal fuck. Red: That's what I said to your mom last night. Yeah! Wolf: Bring it god puss. (Hercules comes at Wolf with a hammer until Wolf leaps in time to dodge a strike and slice half of Hercules' neck with the Blade of Olympus. As Hercules tries to hold and stop his neck from bleeding, Wolf leaps on his shoulders and rips out the rest of his head with his spine and shove it in his ass until the it comes out from his crotch. The gods reel back in digust and shock) Zeus: My...my son! Wolf: I guess we are going to do this the fun way. Red: Wait, I want to kill some gods! (Wolf points to the hammer of Hercules) Oh shit (grabs the hammer) RED SMASH!!! Zeus: KILL THEM!!! Wolf: This is going to be the most epic fight ever seen. Red: Everyone is going to see what happens. (Wolf and Red charge towards the gods and each side is about to clash until the a cue card blocks the view) Cue Card: Transitions Bitches! (Shows almost all the gods dead in humiliated and brutal ways) Wolf: Wow that was one of the most epic fights ever. Red: Yeah, I never fought like that in my life. Wolf: The way you smashed them all in the balls with one throw of that hammer. Red: or the way you unleashed the swords true potential. Wolf: yeah I'm never loosing this sword, also I still couldn't get over the fact that we took down the army of the dead. Red: I never thought the creatures of the sea could use weapons so skillfully either. Wolf: It would be a shame if anyone missed it. Red: Now lets go get this Zeusbag. (Wolf and Red walk over to Zeus beaten and busied with blood all over) Zeus: Please, have mercy! Wolf: Sorry but I have to teach you a lesson not to mess with me. (grabs Zeus by the beard and starts to drag him out of the camera view) (Red watches with a shocked expression. The gruesome sounds can be heard as Wolf rips flesh and breaks bones) Zeus: OH ME! AUGH!!! NO! NOT THAT! AHHH!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YEEUAGH!!! DON'T PUT THAT THERE! AUGH!!! NO I NEED THAT! OH ME!!! PLEASE LET ME DIE! FUUUUCK!!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT! OH SHIT!!! AUUUUGH!!! (dies as he gurgles blood through his mouth while Wolf continues to mutilate and brutally break his body and then walks back to Red covered in blood and chunks of flesh) Wolf: What? Red: Dude... you are one sick guy. Wolf: It's not my fault he didn't take the easy way out. Fox: (Comes and hugs them both) Thank god you two came. Red: (Looks down at Fox from behind as she hugs him) It was totally worth it. Fox: (slaps Red's head) Stop it. Red: What? I didn't look down at your shiny sexy goddess ass. Fox: Get me out of here. Wolf: Okay but we better jump off the mountain. Red: Why? Fox: Wolf did you rig the place with explosives? Wolf: Doy, what else would I do? (The mountain explodes as they jump off and leave) Red: Somehow I get the feeling we pissed some people off. Wolf: What do you mean? Red: I don't know. It's like we somehow robbed them from watching an epic moment. Wolf: Ah, I'm sure it's nothing. End ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:March Releases